


Where are you?

by Chickleen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Crying Bang Chan, Felix oblivious, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scared Bang Chan, lost Felix, sleepy, worried Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickleen/pseuds/Chickleen
Summary: Felix is just cold, he didn’t intend for Chan to worryBut Chan worries
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this so long ago but it’s been sitting in my drafts so I might as well post it
> 
> Currently working on the next chapter for I Don’t Need a Xanny (now or ever)

-Chan’s POV-

“Hey, has anyone seen Felix recently? I haven’t seen him in a while,” I ask the room.

I’m answered with a chorus of no’s, and I get a slight pang of worry. He’s fine, we’ll find him in his room or something or out on the balcony and he’ll be fine. He’s fine.

I get up off of where I’m sitting on the couch and begin to open room doors, calling Felix’s name. There’s no answer. I exit the hallway out into the living room again.

“I can’t find him.” I say.

“When’s the last time you saw him?” Jisung asks me.

“I don’t know!” I accidentally snap, immediately regretting it, “I’m sorry, I’m just worried.”

“Let’s think back to the last time anyone saw him.” Woojin suggests, and the whole room nods.

“The last time I saw him was like 5 hours ago!” Seungmin exclaims suddenly.

“Me too,” Changbin mutters with concern etched onto his face.

The rest of them stand up, ready to start looking for Felix as well. We check the kitchen, the balcony, the hall. Hell, we even check the cupboards. We’re too worried to rule anything out.

When we feel like we’ve searched the dorm top to bottom we meet back in the living room.

“Where could he be?” I mumble, putting my hands over my face.

My eyes sting with unshed tears and Woojin puts a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” he says, to which I whimper slightly.

“But what if he’s not? What if some crazy person kidnapped him? Or what if he went out and got lost or beaten up?” I cry, tears slipping down my cheeks.

“Let’s look around one more time just to be sure, okay?” Woojin assures me, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

We check and recheck rooms, open doors again and again. We shine flashlights under beds, ask the neighbors if they’ve seen him, and check the roof even. We’re ready to give up.

Then suddenly.

“Hey guys,” Hyunjin calls, standing in the doorway of mine and Changbin’s room.

We rush in, stopping short when Hyunjin puts a finger to his lips, signaling for us to be quiet.

He points a finger to the open door of the closet. Inside there are scattered articles of clothing and shoes, and in the very far corner, tucked under a blanket and curled into the wall, is Felix. You would miss him if you weren’t looking hard enough. His body rises and falls gently with each breath, small sounds escaping his sleeping lips now and then.

I feel myself deflate with relief, wiping the tears off my face. I drop onto my knees and crawl into the small space, shaking Felix gently.

He slowly turns over to look at me, blinking sleep out of his tired eyes.

“Hi,” he mumbles sleepily.

“Felix,” I say, tearing up again, “what are you doing in here?”

“Why are you crying Channie?” He says innocently, still laying on the closet floor.

“I was worried,” I reply, stroking his hair gently.

“It was too cold in my room,” he says, “I like your closet, it smells like you.” 

I take his hand in mine, pressing a kiss to it.

“Don’t scare me like that again, yeah?” I say lovingly, “give me a hug.”

He sits up and wraps his arms around me, warmth enveloping me. I sniffle and he hushes me.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” He coos, “everything is okay.”

I press a kiss to his cheek.

“Be careful, okay? I don’t want anything to happen to you,” I whisper, and he nods.

I pull away and stand up, bringing him with me.

“Do you want to go to my bed?” I ask.

He nods and I lead him over to my bed, pulling the covers back. By now the rest of the members have retreated to the living room, satisfied with knowing that Felix was safe. 

Felix snuggles closer to me and sighs happily. Soon his breathing evens out and he is once again asleep. I feel unconsciousness pulling at my mind and press a kiss to his forehead before drifting off to dreamland.


End file.
